


They Taste Good Though

by heyhoechy



Series: Lemons Are Great [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Stiles Bakes, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend, derek is mildly annoyed by tiny lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhoechy/pseuds/heyhoechy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just glares at him briefly before leaning over to press a soft kiss to Stiles cheek. Stiles slumps down a bit while scrolling through the endless lemon recipes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Taste Good Though

**Author's Note:**

> I got a few ideas on what Stiles would make with those tiny lemons,haha! Enjoy!

Stiles entered the loft, lemons and other groceries in hand, to find an extra grumpy Derek on the couch. He continued to the kitchen though, not caring that his boyfriend thought buying cute, tiny lemons was a waste of money. He set the groceries on the counter then busied himself with putting them away.

"I see you bought Cheerios," Derek says.

Stiles nearly jumps out of his skin and drops the bag of tortilla chips. He mutters under his breath while he bends down to pick up the somewhat crushed tortillas now.

"Look what you made me do,"

"Stiles, did you really buy five pounds of lemons?" 

"Maybe," Stiles answers shoving the tortillas into the pantry.

Stiles can hear Derek sigh. And honestly, Stiles wanted to do the same thing because yeah, the tiny lemons were cute, but what the hell is he going to do with five pounds of lemons. Stiles picks up where he left off with putting the groceries away, Derek returning to the living room.

When Stiles finishes, leaving the lemons in the corner of the counter, he goes to the bedroom to grab his laptop. He wasn't going to think of lemon inspired recipes by himself. He hunkers down next to Derek, kicking his feet up on to the coffee table.

"I can't believe you don't even think the lemons are cute," Stiles whispers while googling recipes.

"I never said they weren't. I just asked why you needed them,"

"Because they are adorable, that's why," 

Derek just glares at him before leaning over to press a soft kiss to Stiles cheek. Stiles slumps down a bit while scrolling through the endless lemon recipes.

 

\----------------------------------------&&&&&&&&&\-------------------------------

 

Stiles had found many recipes involving lemons. Pies, sherbets, sauces, and so much more. Today he decided to use some of the lemons to make lemon meringue pies, him and his dad's favorite. It took him a while to get the egg whites whipped because he kept getting yolk in the mix causing him to curse at the eggs. 

He managed to broil the tops by the time Derek got home, the house filled with the tang of lemon. Stiles was content, the smell reminded him of his mom, how she would always make a lemon meringue pie on his father's birthday.

"Hey sweet-cheeks," Stiles said taking a pie out of the oven.

"I see you've made pie,"

"Yep, we're gonna have to drop one off with my dad sometime later,"

Derek smiled at Stiles, before Stiles bent down to grab the other pie. After Stiles set it on the cooling rack, Derek engulfed his boyfriend in a hug and pressed kisses to the top of his head.

"I still have like four and half more pounds of lemons,"

Derek huffs.

 

\-------------------------------&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&\-----------------

 

The pie was gone in a matter of days, neither of them could resist the sweet baked good. Stiles decided the next recipe he was gonna try out was lemon bars because Derek had mentioned before that he may like them.

Stiles had no problem making them for Derek, he also didn't have a problem with eating tiny chunks of the crust. He placed the pan of lemon bars in the oven then made his way to the living room. He fired up the Xbox, choosing to play Mortal Kombat X with Scott.

Time ran by though, because soon Stiles could smell the bitter scent of something burning. He said goodbye to Scott in a rush, running to the kitchen to see what happened. Smoke was spilling out the sides of the oven door, the fire alarm going off. He grabbed two hand towels, flung the oven door open, and grabbed the pan. He threw it on to the stove top then turns to go wave one of the towels in front of the smoke alarm.

Stiles is heartbroken when he enters the kitchen. The lemon bars are charred on top, whiffs of smoke leaving the top of them. He just wanted to do something nice for Derek, and of course he burnt it of all things. Stiles lets out a deep breath, dumping the sad looking goods into the trash before getting ready to try again.

The front door opened while the lemon bars were in the middle of cooking. Stiles heard many foot steps instead of just Derek's. And when he turned to look, of course Scott and Liam were following Derek into the kitchen.

"Sup guys?" Stiles greets rubbing his neck.

"Nothing much besides the fact you ran off while I was kicking your ass!" Scott tells him.

"Haha, yeah, um I kind of had a small emergency,"

"What happened?"

"Well, Liam, I uh, I burnt the lemon bars," 

"Really? Thats what the emergency was?"

"Yeah! There was smoke and they got burnt. But I redid them,"

"Let me guess, you lost track of time while playing Scott?" Derek chimes in.

"Possibly,"

Derek rolls his eyes. 

"Don't be that way sourwolf, I was making them for you,"

"Oh God, I've never seen Derek have heart eyes like this," Scott mutters before dragging Liam to the living room.

Derek waited till he could hear the TV before stepping into Stiles' space. He grabbed his hand in his while leaning forward so their foreheads touch.

"That's very sweet of you,"

"Well, you're lucky I bought five pounds of cute tiny lemons," Stiles laughs.

 

\------------------------------&&&&&&&&&&&\-------------------------------

 

Scott and Liam ended up taking more than half of the lemon bars, even though Stiles told them several times not to and that they were for Derek. Derek said it was fine and that he would rather try something new.

After the lemon bar fiasco Stiles only had two and a half pounds of tiny lemons left, not sure what to do with them. It was summer and Derek wanted something new, Stiles had the some ideas.

He decided on lemon-basil sherbet. Stiles wat excited to try the recipe, having seen it on the internet a couple months prior. The only problem was Stiles had to go buy an ice cream maker and wait all day for the dessert to actually be made.

Returning from Target he went straight to making the frozen treat. Stiles altered the quantities a bit, making it a bit more lemon than basil. He poured the liquid into the machine, put it in the freezer, then left to go read a book and play Sims 4.

Stiles forgot about the sherbet because Derek was the one who brought it to his attention. Derek pulled the machine from the freezer, opening it to see what's inside.

"It's lemon-basil sherbet,"

"Smells good,"

"Yeah, supposedly it tastes great too,"

Derek scooped half the sherbet into a bowl before guiding Stiles to the couch, making his boyfriend sit then doing the same.

"I saw that the bag of lemons is gone,"

"Yeah, I used them on this and put a few slices in my water. Which is surprisingly re-"

Stiles gets cut off when Derek shoves a spoonful of sherbet into Stiles mouth.

"I'm just glad they're gone, was getting a bit sick of lemon,"

"'m gonna miss the cute little guys,"

Derek snorts.

"I'll still bake for you though,"

"I know,"

The rest of the night is spent sharing kisses between bites of sherbet.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be one more part to this series,I'm not sure. This part is also a bit of drabble, I hope it isn't too bad. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at; http://tyandjdun.tumblr.com/


End file.
